


I'll Take You Like A Good Boy

by CrypticGabriel



Series: DDLB Sheith [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Shiro (Voltron), Age Play Little Keith (Voltron), Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PIV Sex, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, amab language, ddlb, trans work by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: It took him a little longer than he'd liked, but Keith was finally ready to have penetrative sex with him.





	I'll Take You Like A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS:  
Keith is 21, Shiro is 32.  
Massive trigger warning: Daddy Kink is heavily used in this AU, as well as age play.  
There's a lot of stigma around the CG/L community, so I want to just make something perfectly clear for the context of this story. Despite being in a DDLB relationship and implying these dynamics through terms like "little boy" and "boy" as descriptors, they are both consenting adults and see each other as consenting adults above all else.  
Any comments suggesting anything or making any accusations related to the elements in this fic will be ignored/removed.

_It took Keith a long time to _be comfortable with the idea of having penetrative sex again. Shiro was so patient with him. They had done everything else together just to make up for it. And after several months of their relationship, Keith was ready. He wasn’t sure how to ask, though.

Keith just finished a shower, a towel wrapped around himself. He was spending much more time at Shiro’s place. He walked over to Shiro’s bedroom and saw him working on his laptop. He knew he was busy, because he was wearing his reading glasses.

“…Daddy?”

Shiro perked up and looked at Keith with a smile before going back to his work. “Hey, Baby Boy. Feeling okay? You’ve been in the shower for a long time.”

“Mhm.” He smiled and shyly held the towel tighter. “I just think you need to take a break. I’ve got a surprise for you, Daddy.”

“Oh yeah?” He closed his laptop and set it on his nightstand.

He nodded and then let go of his towel. It fell on the floor with a wet plop, exposing his naked—and now shaved—body. It was no easy feat, but he wanted to do this for Shiro.

“Damn, Baby Boy.” Shiro’s face was red, and he got up on his knees. He reached out to guide Keith on the bed. “You look gorgeous. You’re always gorgeous, baby.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” He smiled and gave him a kiss. “I did this for you.”

“I love it.”

Keith’s face darkened when Shiro moved his hand down between his legs. He knew exactly where to put his fingers.

“So smooth,” he purred. “What do you need tonight? I can suck your pretty cock for you.”

Keith gasped, shivering from pleasure. He’d love that very much, but he only wanted one thing tonight. “That’s very tempting. I want something else, though.”

“What do you need, baby?” he crooned and hovered over Keith on the bed.

He snuggled into the sheets and looked up at him. He parted his legs to expose himself to him. “I’m ready.”

Shiro knew exactly what he meant. “Yeah?”

He smiled and nodded. “I want you.” He pulled on his shirt, starting to tug it up. “Now.”

“Then, let’s not waste any time.” Shiro threw his shirt across the room and leaned down to kiss him.

Keith held him tightly, fingers curling into his shoulders. He whined against his lips when Shiro’s hand wandered down again. His fingers pressed through his folds, gathering up slick on the tips.

When their kiss broke, Keith’s face darkened when he saw his lover press his fingertips into his mouth to taste him. And that look he gave him while doing so made him feel even more flustered.

“Daddy…” he whimpered and wiggled his hips up in hopes to entice him. “Don’t you want me?”

“Oh, of course, I do,” he crooned. “Be patient, sweetheart.”

Keith shivered, eyes following his hand to see him open the nightstand drawer. Their bottle of lube was used more than enough times to know that they’ll need to get another one soon, but it never went to waste. It dribbled on Shiro’s fingers. Keith bent his legs back to keep himself open for him, his own hand coming down to touch himself, too. He rubbed his cock just as Shiro pressed one finger into him. Both sensations drove him wild.

“O-ooo fuck,” he whined, rubbing himself faster. “That’s so good.”

“You _feel_ so good, my love.” Shiro grinned, his finger pumping further into him. He lowered himself down so his face was level with his crotch.

Keith shivered, feeling Shiro’s tongue flicking his dick alongside his own fingers. “M-more. More, please.”

He felt another finger press in, stretching him open. He grinned blissfully at all the sensations between his legs. His own hand, Shiro’s fingers, his tongue… He wasn’t going to last.

“Daddyyy,” he cried out. “I’m gonna come. It’s so, so good!”

Just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, he felt now three fingers stretching and fucking into his hole. He moved his own hand away when Shiro completely took over, lips closing tightly around his cock. He started seeing white, and that was it.

He came hard with a whine, closing his legs around Shiro’s head. He barely registered when he pulled away, just feeling feathery kisses trailing up his body up to his neck. He was being marked, and he bit his lip and trembled under the pull of Shiro’s teeth.

“You still want it?” he asked gently, checking in.

Keith quickly nodded his head. “Yes. Y-yes, please. I want it so bad.”

He looked down, chest heaving with each breath. Shiro pulled his pants off, his boxers following suit. Keith’s eyes widened at the sight of his cock. He has seen it and had it in his mouth dozens of times, but now that he was realizing that he was having it deep inside of him in one of his most sensitive parts, his heart was racing. He never had anyone this large… will it even fit?

Shiro could tell he was concerned. After all, he practically babied him during his first blow job. “We’ll take it slow,” he assured. “Don’t get upset if you can’t take it all the way yet.”

He pouted. “I’m not a quitter.”

“I know,” he grinned and kissed his lips. He then sat up and reached in his nightstand again, taking out a condom.

“I-I don’t think we’ll need that,” he laughed nervously. “I-I’ve been on T for years.”

“I know, but we can’t be too careful. This doesn’t bother you, does it?” he asked.

Keith quietly shook his head. “No. I just never really thought about the chances…” He tried pushing this all back. “Please, let’s just continue.”

Shiro gave him another reassuring kiss before they continued. He made sure he was slick and ready for him. Keith still felt nervous, but Shiro knew just how to make him feel better. His legs were spread wide still, and Shiro hovered over him eagerly.

He looked down again. Shiro lightly slapped at Keith’s cock with his own, the sensation making him shiver. He was dying for it now!

“D-Daddy, please,” he whimpered. “I need it.”

Shiro smiled and continued giving him kisses, each one taking Keith’s breath away further.

“Shiro?”

“You’re ready?”

“Yes, please! P-please, Daddy.”

When he finally felt him start to push in, it was like time stopped. Shiro already felt so, so _big. _And it was just the tip! The burn was so satisfying, and he barely felt pain. Shiro always took such good care of him. Waiting for this made it so worth it. He felt amazing!

“S-Shiro,” he whimpered and gripped his arms. With each inch that pressed further in, his whines grew higher in pitch.

Shiro paused and looked down. “Baby…” He kissed his forehead, his voice sounding a little strained. “Talk to me. You okay?”

“Y-yes,” he breathed. “You’re so big.”

Keith nuzzled and kissed his neck, shaking as Shiro inched in further until bottoming out. He held onto him and took deep breaths.

“Baby Boy, you’re taking me so well,” he crooned. “You’re so good…”

“I-I love you,” he gasped. “I love you. You’re so good to me.”

“I love you.” Shiro smiled, and while he began kissing him again, he started sliding out.

He pushed right back in with a slow but firm thrust. Keith’s mouth hung open, his shameless noises unabashed. The angle Shiro had hit him in just the right way. Shiro took it slow for Keith, and while he appreciated it, he wanted to experience his full strength.

He tried to entice him by pushing his hips into it. “D-Daddy, more,” he whimpered.

“Manners…” Shiro scolded him and kept it slow, much to Keith’s dismay.

“Please,” he stammered. “M-more please, Daddy.”

Shiro kept a tight hold on his hips, and just when Keith was prepared for another slow push inside him, his entire body jolted up from the force of a quick, snapping thrust. It took his breath away, and before he could prepare again, there was another. And another.

“F-fuck!” he whimpered, holding his shoulders tightly. “Yes, Daddy, please. Fuck me!”

He heard Shiro’s possessive growl into his shoulder before continuing his pace. If he didn’t hold onto him, Keith would be flailing like a rag doll at each impact. He loved it!

“My baby,” Shiro groaned, straining and breathless. “F-fuck, you feel amazing.”

“It’s so good!” Keith cried when he could form coherent sentences. “S-so, so good! Shiro!” He reached down to start stroking his own cock again, rubbing it in quick circles. “H-harder, Daddy harder! Please!”

Shiro’s hips snapped hard against his own, and he pinned him tighter for the leverage to start a far more erratic pace. Keith tried to speak, to encourage Shiro to keep giving it to him this way, but he couldn’t form words. All he could do was scream.

Hot tears fell from his cheeks from pure ecstasy. With his pitch increasing and his body trembling, he could feel his orgasm _very _quickly approaching.

“Ohh baby, look at you,” Shiro moaned, with Keith’s cries interwoven with his praise. “You close, baby? You wanna come?”

Keith quickly nodded his head, a sob bubbling from his throat. He didn’t even need to ride back against his thrusts. Shiro’s were relentless enough to give him everything he needed.

“Y-yess! Ahh! Da-aaddyyy!”

Shiro’s hand joined Keith’s in stroking his cock, jerking him off. After he came, he felt himself black out for several seconds.

When he came to, he was still screaming in bliss with his lower half now soaked from how hard he’d squirted. His body still convulsed and trembled with each wave, and Shiro didn’t stop until he too hit his own orgasm. He was still crying, holding Shiro and clinging to him. He didn’t want to let go.

“Oh, Keith…” His lover crooned breathlessly and kiss his forehead. “My baby. Are you okay?”

He nodded and gave him a kiss, breathing heavily. “That was… _ohh wow.” _

“Yeah?” he grinned.

He nodded and giggled, feeling Shiro gently wipe his tears away. He kept giving him kisses, and Keith returned each one.

“I love you,” he breathed.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

The two of them still held each other for several minutes before Shiro finally pulled out. He whined at the sensation and relaxed further underneath him.

“Go get cleaned up, baby,” Shiro assured and kissed his temple before getting up. “I’ll change the sheets. You need a drink.”

He nodded and felt his throat. “Water, please.” His voice was hoarse.

“Of course, love.”

Keith decided to take another shower, and his body felt like jelly still. He kept touching between his legs, still feeling phantom thrusts that gave him tiny sparks of pleasure. Not enough to get off another time, though.

He felt much comfier when stepping out in a bath robe. As soon as he entered the room, Shiro pulled him close and happily dragged him onto the bed. Keith squealed while Shiro tickled him, and he was snuggling further into the bed. They kissed each other in between Keith’s giggles.

When Shiro stopped, he let go and kissed him again. He then handed him a glass. “Here’s your water, baby.”

“Thank you.” He smiled and sat up to drink. Shiro held him in his arms, allowing him to snuggle close to him in between sips.

When he was done, he set his glass down and took the robe off. Shiro pulled the blankets over them both, and they held each other as Keith grew more tired.

“Kiss me good night, Daddy,” he smiled.

“Of course.” Shiro gave him another slow, loving kiss, a sweet smile on his face. “Good night, Baby Boy.”

“Good night.”

He felt so loved and was asleep within minutes. He was smiling and so happy, and he was so blessed that he felt this loved with such a wonderful man. He was grateful to already be with someone that he knew with all his heart that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on twitter: @cryptic_gabriel


End file.
